


Spirited

by crankyethans



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Youtubers, ethan nestor - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Love, Multi, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9346451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyethans/pseuds/crankyethans
Summary: I never saw them, but I hope I live long enough to never see themThere is two options, you either fight or hide. The spirits want mortals dead while others want mortals to live in harmony with them. I have traveled out of my world, which was a price I ultimately paid.  Finding traitors, this was the last chance I had to make sure my family name lives on.





	

“I swear that I could of heard something...that’s what it is about them..you just never know.”, Ella’s eyes had the look of anxiety that spread to her body movements. It was impossible to get Ella to move, she has had experience with those shadows. Those who experience the shadows truly never feel alone.

They stand like the common scarecrow  
They will watch rock back and forth   
Try to escape   
And that’s when they initiate 

I remembered that saying such a long time ago, written on one of the old walls that used to hold a civilization. Today, most are destroyed due to the war going on. Some want us to be free, but at what cause when the one home we have is gonna soon be lost? I finally manage to get Ella to move when I told her we were almost home.

“Shouldn’t we tell Charlie?”, Ella questioned.

“No, you didn’t see anything Ella, you were just paranoid.”, I said quite harshly. I love Ella but sometimes she can be a tug on my string

We finally manage to get back home before sundown, shadows definitely go out more at night. Shadows won’t kill you, they will just watch. You feel like they are taking every fiber of your soul with their dark silhouettes and nothing to distinguish them at all. Luckily, I never saw one...and I just hope I live long enough to never see them.

“Finally you guys are home, I was beginning to worry some shadows came and ate ya.”, Charlie begun to stand up and grab the firewood we have gathered for a cabin ish house. 

You couldn’t help but love Charlie. Shoot, she was the backbone of this family. Charlie has been upon this world since the dawn of it. Her slim figure showed signs of distress as her hands would sometimes shake but she didn’t look a day older than 25. 

“Sorry we were late, Ella swore she saw one of the shadows. Long story short, she was just baffling.”, I tried to joke about the shadows to ease her but she just walked silently towards her room. 

Charlie glanced up at me and just sighed. Rubbing her hand through the weaves of her hair, she smiled. 

“Oh sweetie, I know that you want to make her feel okay..” She paused. “But once you see those things, you feel lost. It’s a feeling of coldness. All your worst nightmares just stick in your mind.”

My eyes were trained on Charlie, I was horrified of what’s out there. Ella hasn’t fully been the same but as long as I am here, I am gonna be with her every step of the way.  


**DIAGON (MAIN LAND)**

“You cannot do this! I have the same right to live as you!”, the stranger was trashing around on their knees as two masculine figures of unknown gender stood as stiff as wood. 

“You disobeyed me! I know that you told those rebels about the attack. God forbid if you told the girl.”, a woman, whose figure had an authoritative stance and eyes the color of a serpent snake.

“I didn’t it! I would never! I protected that rose with my life and soul! Please don’t take me there! The shad-.”

The stranger’s voice was cut off by the stab of a long crescent blade. It was embodied with that of black ashes. The woman stood there, her fingers in the formation that showed of a finger snap. The body that was the stranger laid there, the body slowly showing thin black lines across them

“Take them away.”, was all she said.

The woman walked down from her single throne and turned towards the figure that could only stand the closest, her servant. Dressed in all white and form fitting, he stands still and waits for her response. 

“You will guide me towards the roses, Ethan.” 

“Of course miss Alexandria.” Ethan spoke in a low tone voice, handing his arm out ever so slowly to guide her along the way.

****

**THE ROSES**

****

As they walk towards the roses, Alexandria softly smiles and begins to speak. 

“These roses have been here longer than you. I remember my dear sister would sit along here and watch them move in the breeze. She loved the nature. Such a shame.”

Ethan lets go of Alexandria as they arrive towards the roses.

“You know, I actually remembered your parents standing here.”, Alexandria says as she traces a rose with her finger. 

Ethan’s eyes rise up as the mention of his parents are brought up. They died such a long time ago to fight in the war, the last thought of them was when he was dragged away from his parents. He stays in silence as that is her rule. A servant must only speak when asked a question directed towards them. 

“They were just like my sister and her love. They would always just find the best of people. You know who also does that? Mortals. They think that love and the right thing would solve the world. I never thought of such things.”, Alexandria picks up the dark rose and twirls it. 

“My sister’s child, they are alive. Somewhere. You guys have met actually...at an young age. I wonder what you two would be like now?”, Alexandria spoke in a slow, menace tone. She crushed the flower and drops it.

“We must go back now. It’s time for them to rise.”

Ethan puts out his arm once again and walks slowly with her. He just walks with his eyes focused on the floor. It was often on his mind what would have happened, if only his parents have lived. If he wasn’t a servant and saw the things he has saw for so many years. If only…

****

**THE CABIN**

********

Night has risen and everyone was sitting by the table. Ella started to walk outside of her room and sit with Charlie and I. 

****

“Hey Ella, I’m sorry for joking around. I just want you to smile.”, I place my hand on her shoulder and give a reassuring smile. 

****

Ella takes a deep breath and just looks at me.

****

“Thank you so much. I just need a minute. Those things just..”

****

“..Freak you out?”, I finished. 

****

“Yes.” Ella says with a deep exhale. 

****

Charlie comes out with plates of what looks like to be steak. Ella and I thank her as we start to eat.

****

“So did you guys see anything today interesting?”, Charlie asks the both of us. 

****

“We saw more of those dumb signs with the wanted rebels.”, Ella said with annoyance. 

****

“Is that what we are?”, I asked Charlie.

****

Charlie puts down her fork and just sighs.

****

“We are not rebels. When your families...left. They had a message. One that your parents believed in.”, Charlies looks at me.  
My eyebrows come together in confusion and she grabs my hand and tightly holds it.

****

“Your mom and dad wanted a world where every single living being can live in harmony. Your mother loved beauty while your father loved the sights of it. We all did-”, Charlie pauses.

****

“You don’t have to speak anymore.”, Ella voices in. 

****

“We all did believe that. We still do. Unfortunately, when others didn’t believe in that, they responded. Hard. We lost so many people and..we had to hide. I just wonder how some of them are.”, Charlie moved her eyes towards the other side of the table. 

********

**THE CABIN (HOURS LATER)**

********** **

It was time to rest up and as I was, I noticed the Ella was looking out towards the night sky. 

********** **

“You know I wonder, what is it like. That world? Where mortals just live out their days, knowing that one day, the bodies that experience that will be in a box chosen by those who will continue on their stories.”, I say as I walk towards her. 

********** **

“One day we could see it. We will.”, Ella smiles.

********** **


End file.
